Derek's slumber party
by jagleecarrassi
Summary: Derek Has a slumber party.. What more can I say? Completely out of character.. Just for humor.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny morning when Derek woke up and went downstairs, where his Uncle was talking on the phone. As soon as Peter heard Derek coming down the stairs he hung up. " You, are up early." He said obviously annoyed with his Nephew. "Well.." Derek said totally ignoring the fact that his Uncle was definitely not happy, for the interruption moments ago. "You said you would give me an answer this morning"

"Fine, Fine. You can have you're sleepover, next week,"

"NEXT WEEKEND? NO, NOT NEXT WEEKEND! IT HAS TO BE TONIGHT!" He whined loudly. "ALLISON AND JACKSON WILL BE OUT OF TOWN NEXT WEEKEND!"

"ALLISON? NO NOT THAT ARGENT GIRL!" Peter yelled. "She is not welcome in our home! Have you forgotten they are the reason we only have half a house left! You can have your sleepover tonight, But No Allison!" He said walking towards the Kitchen. "Oh, yes and one more thing. Stay upstairs. I'm... Having a house guest, myself. "

"Fine no Allison. Thanks Uncle Peter!" Derek hurried out the door and down the sidewalk. To meet Scott and Stiles. Scott and Stiles were walking down the road, standing by the jeep when, Scott looked up and saw Derek approaching, and he started waving his hand excitedly to get his friend's attention. Derek stopped and stared at Scott, Shook his head and then continued, toward them. "Well" Scott said as Derek approached them. "What did he say? Can we have it!" He continued barely being able to contain his excitement.

"My Uncle said yes." Derek started. But so excited to hear the good news, Scott and Stiles started hollering and gave each other high fives, and jumping in the air. Derek grabbed them both by the neck. "Shut up, you two, idiots! It's not so great, Allison isn't welcomed into the house. My uncle is still ticked about only half a house left. So we'll have to sneak Allie in. Oh yeah, and one more thing. Uncle Peter is having someone over so we have to keep it down and stay upstairs."

"This is so great!" Stiles said and the three boys piled into the jeep and and headed to School to meet the rest of the group to tell them the great news.

When the boys got there, they were greeted by the Other half. Jackson, Lydia and Allison. As the other three approached. Derek spoke "Everything is set. Except for one small Problem"

"Let me guess," Jackson started. "Your uncle is still upset, so we'll have to sneak Allie in."

"You guessed it" Derek answered back. "We can sneak her in the back" Jackson continued cheerfully. "While someone distracts him." Then he added "He sure knows how to hold a grudge, Doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does" Derek Agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went by uneventfully and soon the six friends were out of school and on there way to Derek's house. Earlier that day Derek's Uncle Peter went shopping to pick up the usual things. Popcorn, soda and chips and dip. He also picked up three movies, the Twilight Saga, 'Knowing Lydia,' Peter mused to himself "If I don't bring this she'll probably insist on the notebook again.'And the last thing he wanted to see and hear was Jackson's pitiful attempt to avoid it only to end up getting it.

It had been decided by the group that Derek should be the one to distract Peter, after all it was his Uncle. So, when Derek arrived he went in and started talking to Peter, while the others went around the back and waited for Derek to get his Uncle into the Kitchen so they could get Allison upstairs.

"So, Unc" Derek said as he walked into the the house. "How was your day?" He asked trying to get him moving in the direction of the Kitchen. "Fine, and she still can't come" Peter said, and turned and headed for the kitchen. Derek followed and the other five quietly and quickly went up the stairs to Derek's room. Peter looked at Derek for a moment then said "I went to the store while you were at School. The snacks are upstairs here's the soda I picked up 3 twilights and the pizza is on the way"

"Great." Derek said then he spotted the wine,candles,cooked Chicken,potatoes and dessert. He looked at his Uncle "Who's coming anyway?" Just then the pizza arrived. Peter brushed past Derek quickly trying to avoid his question and paid the delivery boy. Then turned to his Nephew. "Well, lets get this upstairs" Derek looked at his Uncle "You didn't answer my question."

"I know and I'm not going to." And he started going upstairs with the movies and pizza, with Derek close behind, who was talking loud so the group could hear him "You really don't have to help I could have make 2 trips." Hearing this the group pushed Allison in the closet and not a minute too soon Peter opened the door and walked in and Derek was behind him "Wow" Derek said looking around his room. "You were busy today" Derek's bedroom had been transformed into a living room minus the usual couch, chairs and end tab;ed. But the television, DVD player and plenty of room for the sleeping bags and a small fridge in a corner for the soda. Derek looked at his Uncle who realized he noticed the fridge and said, his eyes glowing as he spoke "I said no coming down, and I meant it." Then he turned around and disappeared down the stairs to leave the group alone. "Jeez, what a grouch" said Stiles then he picked the movies up "Yes! Twilight! No, notebook this time."

"Great!" Allison said. "I packed my Eclipse shirt to sleep in"

So the the group ate their pizza then got ready for bed and there movies then got ready for bed and there movies. The girls changed in the Bedroom while the boys took turns changing in the bathroom. Then they settled in and Started the movies.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was busy downstairs setting the tab;e for his guest who would be arriving shortly. Soon there was a knock at the door and Peter quickly answered "Hello he greeted. "Nice to see you again"

"Thank you it's, nice to see you again as well." Kate replied. A wide smile spread across her beautiful face. Peter took her coat and escorted her to the table where dinner was ready and waiting. "Hope you brought your appetite" He said smiling. "Yes, of course" And the two had a beautiful dinner together then had a glass of wine. Walking into the living room Kate noticed the television was missing and the DVD player also. "I know we weren't planning on a movie but what happened to the T.V?" She asked as she sat down on the couch. "Oh, that.." Peter said taking a seat beside her on the couch "I put it upstairs for Derek's sleepover."

"Oh , yeah. Tat's right the sleepover thats all Allison could talk about this morning "Allison?" Peter said angrily "Allison is not here"

"Yes, she is her father gave her permission." She insisted. "I'm glad the two of you are over your misunderstanding. After all, the kids are all friends. I'm happy you and Chris could put aside all your differences."

"I didn't put my differences aside" Peter stated defensively

"You must have. Allison is here." Kate insisted

"No I didn't and she's not."

"Peter, I was at the house when Chris said yes."

"But, I didn't say yes, and she didn't come it is just the five up there. I think I would have seen she had been up there"

"Fine, fine, Peter maybe she changed her mind. It's not important anyway."

"Yes it is" Peter insisted. He stood up and took Kate by the hand. "Let's go upstairs, I'll prove it to you."

"Peter, do not disturb the kids. I'll just call Allison on her cell to find out, Okay?" Peter agreed, " Fine, call now" Kate picked up her purse and pulled out her cell and dialed Allison's number. The group had just finished the first movie when Allison's phone started to vibrate. She looked at the number "Aunt Kate." She said puzzled, and she answered "Hello, Aunt Kate."

"Hi, honey. Sorry to bother you but I was just wondering did you change your mind about the sleepover?" Kate listened to Allison's response and then said "Okay" and hung up.

"Well is she here, or not?" Peter asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! Enjoy. (Disclaimer: I do not own Teen wolf or the reference to Enchanted. The only thing that is mine, is the plot) **

"Um, Peter are you in a good mood or are you going to go all Wolfie on me?" Peter stared at her as

what she said sunk in. Peter started shaking and Kate placed her hands on his arms and tried to calm down. She spoke soothingly to him and said "It's okay, calm down, none of this is her fault. Just calm down."

Peter took a few deep breaths and finally calmed himself. "If she came that means Derek lied and they are all guilty."

"Ah, Peter. Can I ask you a question before you go all righteous on me?"

"What do you mean by that?" Peter answered one of her questions with one of his own.

"Did you tell Derek about us?"

"No, of course not." Peter said shocked that Kate would even think such a thing "As If I would say anything to Derek."

"Well if you didn't tell Derek. Then you lied just as well."

"That's different"

"No, Peter. No, it's not. You lied by omission. Same thing."

"No, it's not." and he sat back down on the couch beside Kate. "I'll be fine. But Derek is in huge trouble tomorrow.

Upstairs, Derek had just put in the second movie of Twilight when Stiles started groaning clutching his stomach. "Oh, man I should have never ate that seventh piece. I want to die." and he continued to groan.

Lydia looked over at Derek and smiled then looked at Stiles who was moaning and groaning way too loud.

"Aren't you being a little melodramatic I mean, really."

Stiles stopped groaning and looked at her, and said "I don't know what that means, but no I'm not"

"Oh great," Derek said. "Stiles is quoting from Enchanted, just beautiful" And he sighed shaking his head.

"How, would you know where that quote came from?" Allison asked Curiously.

"Ill see if Uncle Peter has something like Tums."

"You didn't answer my question" Allison continued.

"No, and I'm not going too, either."

Derek grabbed the phone, He dialed Peters number two rings and it went to voice mail. "Damn, Uncle Peter won't answer. I'll just keep trying until he does."

Downstairs Peter's phone was ringing continually. Kate looked at Peter.

"Aren't you going to answer? It might be important."

Peter picked up the phone and said to Kate as he looked towards the stairs "It's Derek, we'll just ignore it." After several more ring Peter got up from his spot on the couch, And took his phone with him to the Kitchen and threw it in the refrigerator then returned to the living room. Kate looked at him

"What's to stop him from just calling on the land line?"

"Kate" Peter said. "I don't think he's that smart."

And just as there lips were about to meet, the phone on the end table started ringing. The answering machine picked up Peters voice was recorded on it "Talk, it's you dime" Is all the answering machine said before the beep. Then they heard Derek's voice..

"Okay, Uncle Peter not funny, Stiles needs some Tums. He ate too much, do we have any?"

Then there was a short pause. Then Derek continued. "Come on. I know your down there. I can hear your heavy breathing, all the way up here. Come on, pick up." Derek hung up. "See," Peter said "He gives up easy." Then the two, shared a passionate kiss. So lost in there own world, neither one heard Derek come down the stairs, And walk into the living room where Kate and Peter were kissing. Derek froze and took in the scene, and yelled " WHAT THE- UNCLE PETER WHAT ARE YOU DOING? NO! NO! NOOOO!"

Startled by the yelling Peter and Kate, quickly pulled away from each other. Peter stood up clearing his throat, and said, "What are you doing down here, Derek?"

"WHAT AM I DOING DOWN HERE? WHAT ARE YOU, DOING DOWN HERE? I DIDN'T THINK YOU WANTED ARGENTS IN THE HOUSE"

"Well." Peter said. "You have one upstairs, so I figured I could have one downstairs. Which by the way I am going to punish you for tomorrow."

"What do you want?" Peter asked again.

"Tums. When is she leaving?" Derek asked, glaring at Kate.

Walking from the Kitchen back to the living room. Peter said. "When our date, is over with. After all it has been 6 years." Then he added "Not, that this is any of your business.." Peter handed him the Tums. "Here, now go."

"No." And Derek folded his arms across his chest, and Stared.

"Go, upstairs Derek and give these to Stiles before he gets sick"

"Get rid of Kate first." Derek said Acidly.

Peter said in the same tone, "No. Now go, Or else"

"Fine then." Derek turned on his heels and stormed out of the room and stomped up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf, or any of it's characters. I only own the plot. **

Kate looked at Peter. "I think I better go, you should talk to Derek"

"Please don't go Kate, I'll talk to Derek Tomorrow."

"I think I better go Peter, I don't want to be the one, to come between you and your Nephew."

Peter stared at the floor, then looked up and said I suppose your right." And he walked Kate

to the door, and gave her a quick kiss goodnight.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Early the next morning, Peter was cooking pancakes and sausage for breakfast. Soon the house, was filled with the aroma of breakfast. Upstairs the kids were waking up, to a scowling host, who had been awake all night. Scott was the first to speak " Didn't you get any sleep, at all last night?"

"NO!" Derek snapped

"Dude, don't get angry with me, because your Uncle has a girl"

"Not angry about the girl, just about who the girl is."

Scott just shook his head and rolled his eyes, soon Stiles joined in

"Yeah, after all she's kinda cute... Well for an older person that is."

"Stiles." Allison said "My aunts not that old."

"Isn't she like 30?" Stiles asked

"No, and 30 isn't old"

After that, they were all silent.

Downstairs Peter had the table set for the six,and he yelled, "Breakfast is ready."

The first down the stairs were the two girls, followed by, Stiles,Jackson and Scott. Peter greeted them, "Good morning, kids. Um, you too Allison"

"Thanks, Mr. Hale and thanks for allowing me to stay, and sorry we lied to you."

"Sure, no problem." But he didn't sound like he meant it. Then he looked at Scott, "Where's Derek?"

"Still, upstairs I guess."

"Oh." Peter went up a few steps. And yelled. "Coming down Derek?"

"NO!"

Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head "Come on, don't be angry,come down and eat." He said playfully.

"NO!"

"DAMMIT DEREK GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"FINE.. I'm coming.."

"See?" Peter said turning to face the group. "He just needed a little persuading.. I'm very good at that." And he walked into the kitchen

Scott looked up the stairs in time to see Derek descending slowly. Then they all sat down at the table to eat.

Derek just sat there pouting, refusing to eat.

Peter spoke somewhat annoyed. "I've had enough of this. Eat. We'll discuss things when your friends are gone."

"No, not hungry." Then he crossed his arms and looked at his Uncle defiantly

"EAT OR I'LL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT! Okay?"

Derek quickly started eating.

At 10:00 the guests left, and Peter and Derek were alone. "Come on," Peter said. "We need to talk." they went to the living room and sat on the couch. They sat in silence for a brief moment, then Peter cleared his throat, and spoke. "Look Derek, I know you don't like Kate.. But I have needs."

"EW! T.M.I!" Derek said in disgust

"Tmi?" Peter asked like it was a word not an abbreviation.

"T.M.I UNCLE PETER! TOO MUCH INFORMATION! O.M.G!"

"O.M.G?" Uncle Peter asked puzzled. "What does that spell?"

"N.V.M uncle Peter. "N.V.M"

Peter just shook his head "Look, someday when you are well, older. You'll understand, when a"

"OH COME ON UNCLE PETER!" Derek interrupted

"I'm not a ten year old!"

"Fine, stop acting like one. I'm the Alpha, and I have certain needs, Okay?"

"Fine! Date a female wolf then! Not Kate!"

"I like Kate." Peter said flatly.

Derek shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Gross"

"Well I'm glad we had this little talk." Peter says patting Derek on the back."Now, go run along and play with you're friends outside"

"Uncle Peter, we don't play we hang!" He said annoyed.

"Well go **hang** with your friends, and see if you can stay at Scott's tonight."

"Why..?"

"Because you interrupted my date last night, now go."

"Fine." Derek stormed out the door.

Peter quickly picked up the phone to call Kate.

**THE END.**


End file.
